1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for automatically discovering network elements and mapping network topology of network inter-connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
As telecommunications services have proliferated, telecommunications networks have become increasingly complex. Today, telecommunications networks, using technologies such as Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM), Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Ethernet, etc., may extend world-wide and may include thousands of network elements (NEs). One important aspect of managing such a network is the discovery of NEs (as they are added or removed from the network) and the mapping of the network topology (as inter-connections among NEs are added, removed, or changed).
Conventionally, the discovery of NEs and the mapping of the network topology is done manually, with operators having to determine and enter the identity of network elements and the topology of the network inter-connections. This is an expensive and time-consuming process. In a large network, which may include thousands of network elements, this manual process may take days to complete. A need arises for a technique by which network elements may be discovered and network topology mapped that is faster and less expensive than prior art techniques.
Among network topology configurations that are common are elements such as rings and chains. These elements are made up of defined linking patterns among network elements. Conventionally, network users manually defined rings and chains to provide paths through the network. This manual creation is an expensive and time-consuming process, especially in a large network, which may include thousands of network elements. In addition, these rings and chain definitions were not stored in a way that made them useful for network management. A need arises for a technique by which network elements, such as rings and chains, may be defined that is faster and less expensive than prior art techniques and that makes them useful for network management.